Your Mom Kissed My Mom
by YuriChan220
Summary: When both mothers share their romance, Kotori and Maki also share their own.


**Your Mom Kissed My Mom**

 **Pairing: Principle Minami x Maki's mother**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Principle Minami and Dr. Nikishino fic, a little Motherly Love fanfic to be exact. So, I hope everyone enjoys this little fic and let me know if you want me to write a full story on them.**

Two women stand by a tall tree while a light breeze blows past them, making their hair sway gracefully. Nishikino has her fist on her chest, having a desperate and serious look on her face while Principle Minami stares back. Both were standing there for about 15 minutes, not moving a muscle with some blushes on their faces.

"S-so um . . ." Minami says. "Y-you know . . ."

"Minami-san!" Nishikino says, cutting the principal off. "I . . . um . . . I know we've been together since high school. But . . . I was never able to actually tell you."

"Tell me what?" Minami asks.

"That I . . ." Nishikino clenches her fist in her chest as she looks down at the ground. _You can do this, Nishikino! This is your chance!_ "I . . . I . . . Minami-san . . . I love you!"

The silver haired girl gasps in surprise. "Y-you . . . love . . . me?"

"Yes!" the red-haired woman says. "Ever since we reunited during the concert, my feelings for you have returned! And . . . I didn't know how to express them to you! It was just . . . surprising to see you after so long!"

"Nishikino-san . . ." Minami could tell that this woman loves her very much, even as she saw some small tears fall from her face.

"I-I felt that if I tell you, you'll never think of me as a friend just because I'm a lesbian," Nishikino says as she tries to stifle her tears. "Everyone else will think so as well. And I'm a doctor for goodness sakes! I can't have everyone make fun of me for being a lesbian! It's just not fair!" She wipes some of her tears with the back of her hands, but they just keep coming. "It's . . . not fair at all!"

Minami puts on a serious expression and grabs hold of her childhood friend's shoulders, which surprises the doctor. Both of them stare at each other for about 30 seconds before Principal Minami leans in and gives her a quick kiss. Nishikino's eyes widen for a bit before relaxing and returning the kiss. So passionate and heartwarming. Minami pulls away to catch her breath and continues to stare at her friend/now lover with a serious expression.

"Nishikino-san," she says. "No one should judge you on who you are. If you want to be a lesbian, that's fine with me. It's your decision."

"M-Minami-san . . ."

The silver haired woman caresses her cheek and smiles. "I love you, too, Nishikino-san. Stop worrying about such things."

After wiping one last tear, the red-haired woman returns the smile. "Yes. Thank you, Minami-san! I love you!"

"And I love you, Nishikino-san." The two lean in and join lips again, This time, Minami wraps her arms around the doctor and enjoy their lovely make out scene.

* * *

"Wh-what the heck is going on!?" Maki says as she stares at her mother kissing Kotori's mother from a nearby tree.

Kotori looks over and notices both of their moms making out. "Aw~! Your mom just kissed my mom! That is SOOOOO sweet~!"

"Sweet!?" Maki shouts as she frantically points to the couple from behind the tree they were hiding in. "How is THIS sweet!? Both of our moms are making out!"

"So what?" Kotori shrugs. "It's fine if they love each other. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Maki blushes as she turns away to hide it. "I-I'm not making a big deal about it."

Kotori snickers as she leans in closer to Maki's ear. "Could it be that you want to love me, too, just like your mother confessed to mine?"

Maki blushes as red as the color of her hair. "Wh-why in the world would I think that!?"

"Aw, come on, Maki-chan~! Wouldn't it be great if we, their daughters, loved each other as they did themselves?"

"Th-that's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Maki says as she crosses her arms while blushing.

Just then, she feels a hand touch her cheek and gently pull her into a kiss by Kotori. Maki's violet eyes widen in shock from Kotori's action as the ash-brown haired girl pulls away.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Maki-chan?" Kotori says gently as she caresses her cheek.

The red-head still blushes as she glances at the ground. "W-well, it isn't like I got any other choice . . ."

Kotori giggles as she hugs her new girlfriend. "I'm glad, Maki-chan. I love you."

"I-I love you, too . . . Kotori-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for this short one shot, but like I said, this is just an experiment to see if anyone wants me to write a full story on the mother's of Kotori and Maki. Oh! And this is based on the commercial I saw. It's where the parent's son and daughter are at a wedding and their parents kiss each other. The girl says, "You're dad just kissed my mom." and then they hug each other. So, I was like "What if I do it with Kotori and Maki's mom?"**

 **Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
